


Hosed

by AlexK



Series: Cat-and-Mouse [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy Hargrove Being Gross, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexK/pseuds/AlexK
Summary: “Stevie,” Billy said thickly, and Steve’s stomach curled over.“No…”“Yes,” he insisted, his face and voice vibrating that Steve could feel it on his skin. He was doused with water but he could feel his dick hardening. He was getting goosebumps on his skin. And he knew it wasn’t because of the water.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Cat-and-Mouse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587697
Kudos: 83





	Hosed

“Here,” Steve said, handing Billy the rag and the detergent. “You can clean the fucking bathroom. It’s a mess in here, and I’m not doing it when I’ve already got the laundry and the kitchen to get to. 

He runs a hand over his face. He knew Billy was kind of gross sometimes, but he’s turned into a full-blown slob in the last month amping up his already relentless assault on Steve's senses since they've been living together. He hasn't watched a dish in weeks, insisted on never cleaning anything but lazing on the couch to watch Steve intenttly whenever he was cleaning anything. It has escaleted beyond house impropriety recently. He's started wearing Steve's clothes, and then putting them back in the drawer, unwashed. He’d been trying to hold out, trying not to holler “uncle” in whatever perverse game this is, but he just can’t anymore. 

Billy gives him a mock look of surprise. “You mean you actually trust me to do something? And not just laze around like a useless fuckboy?”

Steve takes a breath, determined not to snap. “I only said that, because the last time you did my laundry – which you did because you promised you'd do it, if I helped you with your paper – you didn’t even separate the colours from the whites and the entire load was ruined!”

“I could ruin your load---”

Steve takes a breath to steady himself. "Lok, the bathroom is a mess. Take the rag, use the detergent and just fucking help me. He crouches and attaches the hose to the pipe. Can I trust you to clean the bathroom with fucking destroying it?"

“I guess.”

“Also, I didn’t tell you that you’re useless. I said you’re acting like you’re useless because I know you want to piss me off, and I don't know why.” 

“You’re cute when you’re mad.” And Steve’s not sure if that’s a response so he sighs. Watches Billy rake his eyes over his body. “Besides, if that’s your laundry washing outfit, how can you blame me wanting to see you all decked out?”

Steve blushes a little. He’s been forced to wear the short shorts and the vest he’s got on because most of his clothes smell of Billy’s. The most recent offense was a button-down short and a pair of sweatpants, both of which he knows he saw Billy in last week. 

The shorts were a bit of a risky choice if this prank-war that they’d been partaking in was as sexually charged as it was in Steve's head. But, he was just tired. He’d listened to Billy have sex almost every night for the past two weeks and he couldn’t be sure if the twist in his gut whenever he was around was from actually being into Billy, Stockholm syndrome, or just the stress. He hasn’t had sex in months…? Billy was so fucking gross. Steve has pretended not to notice the attention that Billy gave his ass, mostly because he wasn’t sure if this was just another way of fucking with him. Just like he ignored the beads of perspiration he was getting now just watching Billy watch him. His body was such a fucking traitor. Why was he hot, all of a sudden?

“I had nothing else to wear,” he snapped. “My entire closet stinks of you.”

“You could return the favour. I loved to walk around smelling you all day.” Billy licks his lip and Steve is both disgusted and turned on. 

“Just…just clean the bathroom.”

Billy turns around abruptly, “Aye aye, captain.”

Without any warning he’s turned around again, this time turning the nozzle of the hose directly at Steve. He squealed in response, his hands flying up to protect himself, waving frantically from side to side. 

Thankfully, the water wasn’t cold. It was actually very warm, but it was still very wet. The heavy stream quickly soaking the little clothes he had on.

“Just fucking stop it!” He screamed. 

But, when has Billy ever stopped? Steve spun around and tried to duck out of the shower, reaching for the door, but he had to get past Billy for that and found himself crowded into the already too-small bathroom. The hose was relentless. By this time his hair hung soggily around his face and his top was plastered to his skin.

“Jesus Christ, Billy. Just stop it,” he choked out. 

He laughed, a genuine laugh that seemed at odds with this moment. “Never. Not ‘til you beg for mercy.”

One part of him wanted to surrender. To just call it quits, and admit Billy’s won whatever stupid game this was. But, the other part of him was too annoyed. Goddamn him. Instead, he lunged for the end of the hose and tried to wrestle it away from Billy.  
“Wait ‘til I get that away from you. I’ll…I’ll…”

“You’ll what?” he said, calling his bluff by dropping the hose on the tiles where it continued sputtering. 

That took Steve by surprise and he just stood there panting both from exhaustion and confusion, his chest rising and falling. Billy stood ther too. Staring at him. His eyes heavy. He was wet too, and when Steve looked down the water has plastered itself across his trousers and the outline of his… Fuck. 

“Stevie,” Billy said thickly, and Steve’s stomach curled over.

“No…”

“Yes,” he insisted, his face and voice vibrating that Steve could feel it on his skin. He was doused with water but he could feel his dick hardening. He was getting goosebumps on his skin. And he knew it wasn’t because of the water. 

"No, I said,” he croaked out again when his hand reached out to touch where his gaze was riveted – just at his navel. But it was a futile protest. Steve wasn’t really sure that he really meant it, and he couldn’t even think properly once there was skin contact. Billy stepped closer his finger moving down his stock and Steve sucked in. His shoulders stiffening. He didn’t dare to move a muscle as the fingertips traced the outline of his chest and flicked at his nipple. He shivered. But not from the cold. Billy stepped closer so that there was maybe an inch between them where his hand wasn’t touch him. And his mouth just sort of voluntarily opened. He jerked a bit at the sound he heard, realising a second too late it was his own moan. Suddenly he felt woozy and he swayed a bit on his feet. Billy grabbed him, now with both arms, spun him around and yanked hm back on his own body. His body slotted right into Billy’s.

Once there his hands continued moving. Busy, smoothing its way down his ribs. His stomach. Sliding under his flimsy, drenched vest. Steve gasped at the feel on his bare skin. He closed his eyes, not really giving in, but just trying to think. But the only thoughts in his head were, Billy. Hot. Please. More.” He couldn’t even pretend he hadn’t thought about this. So many ways. In the dark of his bedroom, rutting into his own hand imagining Billy’s hand on his. 

“Say you want this,” Billy whispered in his eyes, one hand gently on his throat, the other sliding down lower and lower playing on the elastic waistband of the shorts. 

“You want me to do this, don’t you?” He cajoled, that knowing hand zeroing on exactly the right spot. 

Everything inside Steve crunched down hard.

He felt Billy’s tongue swipe across his neck. Shuddered again. at his year. “Why do you have to make this so hard? You know you’ve wanted me to ruffle you since September. Your body’s been begging me to touch you all term. Tell me.” 

“All right,” Steve groaned. “Yes. Yes. Please. Just don’t stop.”

He didn’t stop, but his fingers moved on, sliding down into those parts which had started leaking for him for a few minutes. When his hand finally, mercifully, cupped Steve’s balls his entire body contracted. Steve gripped the arm around his neck, for balance. Billy murmured something, but he didn’t catch it. Steve couldn’t concentrate on anything but his own feverish pulse and those fingers on his dick. Teasing. He whimpered when they began a rhythmic stroking, his legs moving apart as the pressure built. He felt himself keening back on Billy, feeling Billy’s dick through his wet shorts. It was obscene. He wanted. Desperate, he began rubbing his ass against Billy’s erection, embarrassed at his neediness but god. His brain wasn’t even connected to his body anymore. He just wanted release. His body was on autopilot. Blindly going after what it wanted. Needed. God, he needs this. 

“Please,” hhe started begging. “Oh, please…”

Billy muttered a fuck and then his thumb rubbed over the head of Steve’s sensitive slit. 

“Tell me what you want.” Even in this midst of this, Billy wouldn’t just let him win. “I won’t let you come until I hear you,” and his hand slid off Steve’s dick and then gripped the base of it in a vice-like hold. Steve cried out. 

“God, Billy. Just please. Please get me off, just…” his voice cut off. He couldn’t string together words, and just at that Billy began to roughly jerk him off. He wasn’t going to last.

Steve cried out like a wounded animal. His body stiffened then arched as spasm followed electric spasm. Finally, they ended and Steve sagged at the knees, only Billy’s arms around his waist stopped him from sinking to the ground.

“Don’t you have some laundry to get to,” Billy murmured against his ears.


End file.
